He's Not Cedric
by Solemn Euphoria
Summary: Well, he's not Cedric...but. Chodemort. Dedicated to TiredRaven.


This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction. And wouldn't you know it's a Chodemort. Anyways, it's a one-shot and takes place after the Sixth book.

And most importantly it's dedicated to TiredRaven who converted me.

**He's not Cedric.**

**One-Shot**

The corridor I was pulled through was dank and dark. Gloomy light reluctantly filtered in from barred windows. It's rather hard to imagine how I ended up here. I was almost out of Hogwarts, and then I could travel the world, far away from the calamities here in Britain. Not necessarily the brave, but I'm not a Gryffindor for a reason. Unlike the girl Weasley, I wasn't all that courageous. Maybe that's why Harry and I didn't make it as a couple. But it doesn't matter, Harry was sweet, but all I was looking for was a Cedric replacement.

**He's not Cedric.**

But he was close.

And that was enough to for me to fall for him. It was also one of the biggest mistakes of my life.

"Bloody Hell, Chang." Draco Malfoy exclaimed "Hurry up!"

Ah, yes. It was Draco Malfoy who brought me here in the first place. Snuck into my own house and stole me into the night. It would have been so romantic. If it were Cedric. But Cedric is dead. And this wasn't Cedric, my late boyfriend. This was Draco Malfoy.

**He's not Cedric.**

Not even close.

"Draco what's happening?" I couldn't help but ask.

"That doesn't concern me, Chang."

"Why don't you call me Cho?"

"Because I don't feel like it."

"Why-"

"Stop it, Chang!"

"Stop what?"

"Asking questions!"

"Oh."

"Nosey Ravenclaws." He muttered under his breath

I couldn't help but feel a bit hurt by that. Cedric always liked it when I asked questions. He said I wasn't being nosey, just inquisitive. And I didn't have to be a Ravenclaw to be curious. Anyone would be under the circumstances. And what a circumstance I was in.

_I was roughly shoved into a brightly lit room. And after all the darkness of the bag I was shoved in, it took awhile to adjust to the light. But all in all it was a plain room. As far as__** I**__ can tell anyways._

"_Well, well, well. If it isn't the lady of the hour?" a bored voice said._

_I wheeled around to find someone I only heard about in the Daily Prophet._

_Bellatrix Lestrange._

_Her long dark hair hung straggly around her shoulders, momentarily reminding me of Lovegood. And her eyes ,dark and menacing glared angrily at me, yet somehow they were so dull. . She threw something even darker than her eyes at me. Catching it and holding it out to get a better look I realized that it was a dress. The deep black and crimson red corset dress contrasted deeply with the white wallpaper and my pale skin .I couldn't help but stare at it dumbly for a few moments._

"_Well, put it on already!" she snapped._

_It seemed that Slytherins had little patience with me. It also seemed that it was that one couldn't wear the dress with a bra which-_

"_I don't have time for your modesty!"_

_So I had no choice but to change into the dress while a Deatheater-_

"Darn it, Chang!" Draco cried out"Wake up!"

_Not that Bellatrix did anything._

"I'm awake." I said absently.

_Then Bellatrix grudgingly started doing my hair, muttering angrily as she went._

_The repetitive motion across my scalp as she combed my hair was strangely soothing. Like when Cedric would run his fingers through my hair under our special tree by the lake._

_But then the motion stopped as she pulled my hair rather roughly into a elegant bun._

_It was then I realized with mild disgust that I was thinking of Cedric because a Deatheater was doing my hair. And this was Bellatrix Lestrange._

_**She's not Cedric.**_

_They were complete opposites. _

"I am seeing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, aren't I?" I said suddenly.

That question obviously took Draco by surprise.

"Yes." He said eventually "We are seeing my lord."

"Oh." I said sadly.

His steely gray eyes flickered for a moment. And for a time he looked like a mere child.

"You won't die." He said softly "That's all I know."

And then the child was replaced was replaced by the weary man whom unfortunately I knew best.

"Come on, Chang." He said in monotone "We're here."

And I suppose we were. It was the end of the corridor and only an ornate mahogany doorway lay ahead.

"My Lord." He called out respectfully.

Several moments passed.

"Enter." The voice answered.

And what a voice it was. Snake-like and cunning. Low yet high pitched at the same time. It invited you yet repelled you. As hypnotic as a snake's hiss.

To my surprise the doors opened by themselves. Though in all honesty I shouldn't have been surprised, from everything I heard, this guy was a megalomaniac. Or just a maniac. Or both. Or maybe-

"Move!"

Once again I was shoved roughly through a doorway by Draco. Like that time with Bellatrix-

"Pay attention!" Draco hissed.

"Sorry." I whispered "You see, I was just thinking about –"

Someone cleared their throat loudly.

We both wheeled around to where the sound originated.

I got the shock of my life.

I mean, I heard about him but never _saw _him

He lounged idly in a large armchair. As if the world was in his palm, which it probably was.

He was white as paper and had high cheekbones. Aristocratic in every sense of the word.

He was thin and rather gangly, it was as if he was stretched by a Giant. Yet he used his body as if it's perfect.

Maybe it was.

After roaming the rest of his body my eyes met his.

Red.

So beautifully crimson red. Deep, engulfing and endless. Even though cat-like and mere slits for eyes. The color shone through with an ethereal glow.

Glowing crimson.

Like spilled blood.

"If you don't mind, Malfoy. I like to speak to Ms.Chang by myself." He spoke ever so eloquently. It was all a bit too much for my head to handle.

"Of course My Lord." He said automatically, but he hesitated none the less.

You-Know-Who sighed. "You will find your mother in the Northeast corridor."

A new light came into Draco's eyes.

"You are most kind, My Lord." Then he hurried out of the room.

Despite my situation I couldn't help but feel happy that at least _something_ good came out of this.

Draco must really love his mother.

"So." He said. "Do you have any idea why you are here?"

For all my musings I couldn't think of any reason why he would want me, of all people.

"No?" He said smoothly." You had a relationship with Harry Potter, correct?"

Oh! He wanted me as bait! That makes much more sense. But-

"I'm sorry but," I hesitated, should I really tell him? "I'm not dating him anymore."

He smirked. One of the most heart meltingly suave smirks I've ever seen.

"Touché." He started. "But does it seem like Potter to abandon you?"

He was right I was as good a bait as any Weasley.

"Wormtail will lead you to your room."

I could tell he was pleased with how everything turned out.

His slanted eyes gleamed in the firelight.

And then I realized, his eyes weren't like Blood.

They were like roses.

Pure, bloomed red roses.

Like the ones Cedric gave to me on my birthday…

You-Know-Who raised an eyebrow as I suddenly beamed at him.

**He wasn't Cedric.**

But he will do.


End file.
